Inevitable Passion
by Casey Wright
Summary: It's been almost a month since Silas and Sam's first date, and their relationship is starting to thrive. But when certain forces try to pry them apart, will their passion only grow stronger? Or will it cost them their lives? A Siam Love Story3
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable Passion**

**Chapter 1**

**Special Night**

_*Silas*_

Sam and I have been going out on dates for a few weeks now, and each time I grow to love her even more than the last. Danny is finally home from the hospital after making a full recovery, so Sam's schedule has been a little more flexible. Tonight Sam's coming over to my place for dinner and I want to make sure it's special.

I set the table out on the patio, and light some candles. I blow out the match and watch the smoke rise and dissipate. Sam should be here any moment. I walk in to check on the meal and grab a bottle of white wine. Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring. I rush over eagerly and open it to see Sam looking breath taking in a short slimming purple dress.

"You look… Wow." She smiles. "Thanks." Sam walks in and begins to look around. I close the door. "So this is your new place?" she asks. "Yep. It's not much but…" "It's nice." I hear the oven timer go off. I walk over and take out the chicken parmesan. "Ooo that smells amazing" she says. I set the dish on the counter to cool. "While that's cooling, what do you say we go out on the patio for some wine?"

I escort her to the candle lit table and pull out her chair for her. She lets out a small laugh before sitting down. I think she's getting a kick out of me acting somewhat like a gentlemen. I take the bottle of wine and pour some in her glass, then in mine. "Thank you" she says smiling her beautiful smile. I take a seat. "So how's Danny doing?" I ask attempting to make conversation. "He's adjusting back home quite nicely actually. I caught him trying to sneak up the stairs again. I think he's just glad to be out of that hospital room and back to his own." "I always took the kid for the adventurous type." Sam takes a sip of her wine. "So what about you and Kiki?" I think about her question for a second. "We've only talked once since the party. Apparently Morgan and her ended up annulling their marriage." "Oh why? I thought they were good together?"

"Well for one Morgan lied to her about knowing the truth about me being her father, plus he didn't tell her his brother and she weren't related." "Wow. I would never have thought sweet little Morgan Corinthos would be the lying type. Especially to the person he loves." I stare down at the glass of wine sitting in front of me. "Silas? Is there something you're not telling me?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "That's not the only reason the marriage ended."

My eyes wander up to see a worried look on Sam's face. "Morgan cheated on Kiki with someone." "Wow. That must be horrible for you. Seeing that she is your daughter. I know you're not that close, but I know you really care about her." I get up out of my seat and walk over to the wall around the patio. I look out to see the harbor in the distance. Sam stands up and walks up behind me. "I wish I could understand what you're going through right now."

"This isn't about me." I clench my fists. "It's about who Morgan cheated on her with." My head drops and my eyes close. Sam puts her hand on my shoulder. "Who?" "It doesn't matter" I say firmly.

"Silas. I know you. And by what I can tell it does matter." There's a pause. "Come on Silas! You can tell me anything!" "Ava Jerome alright!..." I look back at her. "My daughter's husband slept with Ava Jerome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Misunderstood**

"Ava Jerome" she repeats. "I should have known." Sam storms off the patio and into the house. Silas chases after her. "Where are you going?" he shouts. Sam doesn't turn around and walks fast towards the door. "Leaving." "Sam!" "You know, I should have known you still felt something for her!" "That's not what I meant!" Sam begins to open the door but Silas pushes it closed before she can.

"Get out of my way" she says firmly. "Not until you listen to me." "Why should I? By the way you were acting when you told me, you seemed pretty choked up by the idea of Ava in bed with your daughter's husband." "I wasn't getting choked up about that!" Silas walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch. Sam doesn't try to leave this time. Instead she just stands by the door.

"I meant I feel responsible." Sam hesitates but decides to walk over to him. "Responsible for what?" Silas stares down at the carpet then looks back up at her. "Do you remember the night of the party? When I told you how Ava lashes out?" She thinks for a second then nods. "I feel as if I pushed Ava over the edge that night… I feel like I caused her to lash out and sleep with him."

Silas looks back down. Sam starts to understand what he's trying to say and decides to sit beside him. "Silas you couldn't have predicted what Ava would do." "That's just it… I know Ava. I should have known she wouldn't go down without taking someone down with her."

"Silas." He says nothing. "Silas look at me!" Sam puts her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. "It's not your fault." Silas locks his eyes on hers. They begin to lean in closer and closer. "It's not…. Your fault…" Both close their eyes and lean in for a long romantic kiss. Their lips touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Depth of Night**

_*Silas*_

Her lips feel like silk against mine. Each kiss becomes more and more passionate. Simultaneously we both release ourselves from the intensity and rest our foreheads on one another's. I look up into her beautiful brown eyes stunned. I choose to say nothing and wait for her to respond.

"Silas…" she whispers. I'm barely able to get a word out before Sam goes in for another kiss. Her hands rustle through my hair as the passion begins to fly freely. I place my hand on her cheek craving her warmth. I feel things starting to move to the next level until were interrupted by the phone. Sam regrettably pulls away to look at the number. "It's my mother… I should really…" "Go ahead." I watch her.

"Hey mom what's up?... Really?... I left it on the coffee table before I left… Ok. I'll be right there."

She lets out a sigh. "So apparently Danny's favorite toy truck is missing, and he refuses to go to sleep without it." Our eyes lock. "I…I really have to go…" I wish with all my might that she didn't. "I understand." We stand up from the couch and I walk her to the door. "Well. Goodnight Silas." I manage to smile. "Goodnight Sam." I watch her as she makes her way to her car. Her hair glistening in the moonlight, and glowing with beauty. She drives away and I close the door.

I take a long breath. My eyes lead me across the room to the half empty bottle of wine. I pour myself a tall glass before kicking my feet up on the coffee table. Tonight was great besides the fact. I already miss the feeling of her skin on mine.

I swish the wine around before taking a sip. Why did I have to bring up that witch of a woman? I lay back in the chair and close my eyes. Sam's sweet smile flashes through my head. I felt something tonight. Something I haven't felt in a while…

_*_Silas falls asleep with Sam in his thoughts_*_

_*A few hours later*_

The sound of the clock wakes me at 2 in the morning. Realizing I still have the glass in my hand I force myself out of my hardly comfortable chair and go pour it out. The chicken is still on top of the oven untouched and uneaten. I'm about to go collapse on the couch until I catch something out of the corner of my eye. The front door is open. "What the hell?"

I quickly walk over and look out to see nothing out of place. I push the door closed then continue back to my less than pleasurable couch. I lay down and stare at the ceiling for what seems like hours before drifting back to sleep.

_*Morning*_

I'm blinded by the sunlight as I wake up. Somehow I manage to pull myself off the couch to go get ready for work. My feet slowly guide me to my bedroom and I begin to undress. I look around the room half awake and notice something's different. My sight starts to clear as I stare blankly at my bed. I walk over and grab the notecard carefully placed on my pillow. I attempt to focus my eyes on the writing before putting on my glasses. I read the front of the card out loud. "Silas."

I hesitate to open it, but then remind myself it could be from Sam. My fingers run along the edge of the card before opening it.

"Silas, we need to talk. This is a matter of life and death. – Ava"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Notes**

_*Silas*_

It's been a long day at the hospital. I'm trying to concentrate on my work but two things keep invading my mind. Sam and Ava Jerome. I had a wonderful night with Sam last night. Everything was almost perfect before she had to leave due to a baby emergency. Almost. It was this morning that got to me. Somehow Ava left me a note telling me we need to meet and that it's a "Life or Death Situation."

I've been contemplating even whether or not to reply. After what she did to Kiki I don't trust her… Actually I never trusted her in the first place. For Ava a life or death situation could mean trying to get me to persuade our daughter to give her another chance that she doesn't deserve.

I walk down the hall of GH's south corridor reading one of my last patient's charts, not watching where I'm going. Not my best idea since seconds later I crash into a nurse heading the other way. "Oh I'm sorry Dr. Clay!" she says in a nervous tone. I seem to make a lot nurses nervous. "No it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." I begin to walk away. "Um Dr. Clay?" she asks. "Yes?" "Somebody left something for you at the nurse's station." "Did they give a name?" "No. They just said it's for you."

"Thank you." I don't waste any time and hurry to nurse's station. I'm hoping to ask Sam on another date soon enough, so maybe it's from her. I arrive at the empty nurse's station and begin to look around for whatever it is I'm looking for. I stop when I see a while notecard next to some files. "Silas" it reads. I pick it up. Well there goes my theory of Sam stopping by. I put on my glasses, open the card and begin to read.

"Meet me tonight behind the Floating Rib. – Ava"

Another note from Ava. This woman just doesn't give up. And she's not going to until she gets what she wants.

_*A Few Hours Later at The Floating Rib*_

I wait impatiently in an alley behind The Floating Rib. The smell of the food is starting to make me hungry since I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. I lean against the wall with my hands in my pockets thinking. Why would Ava want to meet in a rundown alley behind a bar?

I wait and wait for almost an hour before I see a blonde woman wearing a skin tight dark blue dress appear around the corner. The sound of her heels echoes through the darkness. She stops in front of me with the usual look on her face. "Silas" she says staring at me. "Ava" I reply.

"I'm glad you could make it. For a while actually I thought you weren't going to show." There is a short pause. "What do you want?" I ask harshly. She smiles. "To talk…" she starts walking closer to me. "After all… We have a lot to talk about…" I let out a sarcastic laugh. "I have nothing to say to you… But apparently you have something so urgent to tell me that we had to meet in person." "You sound disappointed? As if you didn't want to see me?"

"Understatement" I say under my breath. I'm pretty sure she heard me though. "Common Silas. You know we had some great times together." Ava presses herself up against me, forcing me back to the wall. "And we could have a lot more…" I quickly push her off me. "I didn't come here to try and rekindle something that's permanently been extinguished." I walk to the other side of the poorly lit alley. "Why did you come here Silas?" she asks in a sexy tone.

I turn around to face her. "The only reason I came is because you left a note card saying it's a, and I quote! 'A matter of Life or Death.' So what was so important?" She smiles. I watch as she slowly approaches me again.

"What's the hurry? We have all the time in the world….." She puts her hand on my face. "No one to interrupt us…" Ava begins to lean in for a kiss. Before she can I push her away in disgust. "Coming here was a mistake! You… I should have known you would try to pull something like this again." I keep my distance. "When will you get this through your head? I have nothing, and I feel nothing for you! What we had… It's over." She tries to near me again, but I reject.

"Now. If you have nothing important to say." I begin to walk away. "Silas!" she shouts. I ignore her. "Silas Don't walk away from me!" I hear her heels quickly catching up behind me. I feel her grab my arm. "Silas…" "Get off of me!" I keep walking. "You want a life or death situation!?" she yells.

"How's Sam?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ultimatum**

_*Silas*_

Her words stop me dead in my tracks. "I heard her son got released from the hospital… It would be a shame if something happened that would prevent her from being with him…" I quickly turn around to face her. "Are you threatening Sam?" I ask, walking back towards her. She gives me a smile that sends shivers down my spine. "I'm just saying you never know what life will throw your way… One minute everything in the world is perfect… The next… you're lying on the ground drowning in a pool of your own blood."

My emotions start to get the best of me but I somehow manage to hold back. I stop inches away from her. "What are you saying Ava?..." She gets closer. "I'm saying….. Either you keep away from that whore… Or that little boy of hers will grow up without a mother." I let out a smile before grabbing Ava by the neck and forcing her up against the wall. I hold my grip, restraining myself from choking her.

"You keep away from her!" She moves her hands up and down my arm relaxed. "Silas… There's an easy solution to all of this… leave Sam, and no one has to get hurt." I want to strangle her but instead I loosen my grip. She takes my hand and removes it from around her neck. I stare at her showing no emotion as she places her hand in mine. "Silas. Do you really know what you want?... Or are you still trying to convince your heart… what your mind already knows?" Ava kisses my hand.

I let out a side smile. "Oh Ava… If there's one thing I know…" I slide my hand up the back of her neck and run my finger through her bleach blonde hair. "It's what I want." Shivers shoot up Ava's spine as she leans in to kiss me. Just when her lips are about to touch mine I grab her by the hair and force her back. I stare fiercely into her eyes. "And what I want is Sam."

She grits her teeth at my words. "So if you come after her in any way, shape, or form… The only one who's going to wind up dead… is you." I release my grip on her and walk away, not tempted to look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fading**

_*Silas*_

I walk in to my house and slam the door behind me. My blood pressure is sky rocketing as I think about Ava and her threats. Drastically needing a glass of vodka I rush over to the bottle and pour myself a tall glass. I waste no time and quickly drink the whole thing. I slam the glass back down on the table breathing heavily waiting for the alcohol to take its effects.

My head drops as I lean against the table trying to forget the past 24 hours. Everything keeps replaying in my head over and over. "Make it stop…" I say to myself. Ava's voice fades in and out in my mind. "Either you keep away from that whore… Or that little boy of hers will grow up without a mother."

I grit my teeth at her words echoing again and again. "One minute everything in the world is perfect… The next… you're lying on the ground drowning in a pool of your own blood." I lash out, throwing the empty glass at the wall, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. My heart is practically pounding out of my chest. I'm still not numb so I pour another glass and take another large drink. I sit motionless on the couch, staring deep into space.

"I won't let her hurt you Sam." I set the empty glass down on the coffee table and pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Dream**

_*Silas*_

I wake up to the taste of sweet lips. My eyes slowly creep open to see Sam hovering over me adoringly. I stare into her big brown eyes as she does with mine. I have the feeling that it's not morning yet. To be honest I don't know what time it is. I sit up. She's wearing a sexy white laced top and a pair of white jeans. I've hardly ever seen her wear any other color but black. She watches me closely.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Sam sits down next to me and places her hand on my cheek. "What? You're not happy to see me?" I watch as she leans in for another passionate kiss. Sam pulls away gently, leaving me almost speechless. "I never said that…" She runs her fingers through my hair before pulling me back in. I savor the sensation of her lips touching mine. Every kiss feels like fireworks, each more beautiful than the last. I feel her pull away, leaving me wanting more.

Sam gazes deep into my eyes. "Silas…" she whispers. Her hands force me on my back. She swiftly lies herself on top of me. "I want you….." I watch as her nimble fingers begin to undo the buttons on my shirt. Before I can get any words out Sam places her finger over my mouth. "Shhhhh…" She undoes the last button and presses her body against mine. I close my eyes as she leans in to kiss me.

"Sam…" Suddenly I hear a gunshot ring out. I quickly open my eyes to see Sam looking down at her stomach with her hand covering it. She removes her hand revealing a large red splatter of blood. Sam looks back up at me before her body starts to fall. "No" I say. I quickly grab her and lay her down on the floor. "Nooooo!" She begins breathing heavily as I cradle her in my arms. "Sam!"

I place pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding, but nothing's working. The blood begins to spread as I watch her life start to fade away. She gasps for air. Her lungs start to fill up with blood. "Sam! Stay with me! You have to stay with me!" Her eyes become heavy and I see her trying so hard to fight. "Si.. Si…" she begins. "Save your energy" I say.

"Silas…" Her head drops and her eyes close. I can't find a pulse. "No! Sam!" I start to preform CPR, but I know it's no use. I've lost her. A tear runs down my cheek as I look at her lifeless body covered in a pool of blood.

"How could this have happened?" I cry. My eyes wander up to the coffee table and come face to face with a gun and a white note card. I vigorously grab the note card and read it.

"_I warned you. And know Sam has paid the consequences. – Ava"_

I look back down at Sam's once living corpse. "This is all my fault…" I grab her fragile hand. "I'm sorry Sam… This is all my fault…"

_*I wake up*_

Sweat pours down my forehead as I launch myself awake from my terrifying nightmare. I'm short of breath and my heart is beating a thousand miles a minute. I quickly stare down at my hands to find no blood. "Snap out of it Silas. It was only a dream." I stand up and hurry over to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

The coolness shocks me awake. If I had a nightmare about anything else I would have probably just brushed it off, but every gruesome detail remains too close for comfort. It might have just been the alcohol talking but the idea of Sam lying on the ground bleeding to death sends a cold chill throughout my whole body. It's too much to bear. I realize it's just my self-conscious creating one of the worst scenarios possible… not to mention the vodka… but I also know how unstable Ava is…..

"I won't let anything happen… I'll do whatever it takes to keep Sam safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Suspicions**

_*Silas*_

It's been almost 3 days since my last encounter with Ava. Sam and I have plans to go out again, so I'm going to take her somewhere special. I chose not to tell her anything, so I can surprise her. I get in my car and begin driving to the lake house to pick her up. On my way I pass The Floating Rib and can't help my mind from wandering. I keep hoping that Ava got my point and dropped the whole thing… but knowing her she's got something else in the works.

I arrive at the lake house right on time. I get out of my car and walk up to the French glass doors and knock on them. Alexis answers. "Hello Silas" she says to me. I can tell she still doesn't trust me. "Hi… is Sam ready?" I ask. She looks at me for a second suspiciously. "She'll be out in a minute… in the mean time you can come in and sit down… after all I think we need to have a little talk." I let out a smile before walking in. She closes the door behind me.

"Please sit wherever you like." I take a seat on the large couch. "I'm just going to get straight to the point. I don't fully trust you yet. Let alone trust you with my daughter." I feel like a sulky teenage boy being interrogated by the girl's overprotective parents. I stare up at her waiting for her to continue. "Now I know Sam's a grown woman and can make her own choices… But I'm still her mother, and don't want to see her get hurt."

"Miss Davis I would never do anything to hurt your daughter." Listening to myself I sound exactly like a teenager. "I would hope not. But the second I find out you broke her heart…" "Mom!"

I look over to see Sam wearing a black button up shirt, skinny jeans, and high heels. She walks over to us. "I don't need you scaring my dates out the door before I even get the chance to say hello." She walks over to me; I stand up to greet her. "I'm sorry if she said anything intimidating." "It's fine." I look over at Alexis. "Your mother is just looking out for you." "Well it wasn't her place to intervene but…" Alexis smiles. "I'll let you two get to your date."

"We should get going" I say. Sam turns to Alexis. "Ok… But when I get back you and I are going to talk about this." Sam grabs her sweater and makes her way to the door while I follow close behind. "Oh and Mom? Don't wait up." Both smile and Sam and I leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Moonlight**

_*Silas*_

We arrive at the surprise place right as the sun begins to set. I help Sam out of the car as she looks around curiously. "Where are we?" she asks. "You'll see" I answer mysteriously. I walk her down a path to the edge of a lake. She's getting more curious by the minute. We walk by the waterfront for a few minutes before arriving at our destination. I watch as her face lights up. "A picnic?" she smiles. I smile back at her. We both sit down on the blanket I set out with wine glasses and plates. I open the picnic basket and take out some sandwiches and wine. "Wow. This looks really good."

"I was hoping to have a picnic where we weren't eating on the hospital floor." That puts a smile on her face. "Do you want some wine?" "Sure." I pore her a glass along with myself.

_* After dinner*_

Sam and I finish dinner while watching the sun set below the horizon. The stars are starting to come out so we lay down on the blanket and gaze up at the constellations. We stare for what seems like forever before I hear her break the silence. "I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly the other night." I look over at her beautiful skin glowing in the moonlight. "Your son should be your first priority. There's nothing to apologize for." She looks over to me. "Still. We were kinda in the middle of something."

Her eyes glisten brighter than the brightest star. I feel the whole world stop right in that moment as we both lean in for one of the most passionate kisses I've ever experienced. I crave her touch and her lips as we pull away needing air. She looks into my eyes.

"That something…" I start. "Ya…" she says breathless. "When I start something I like to finish it." I barely have time to react before her lips are reconnected with mine. She runs her fingers through my hair refusing to break away. I wrap mine arms around her as she moves her body on top of mine. Sam presses her body up against me showing no restraints. After a few minutes we both come up for air. She stares at me with a smile that says it all. I watch as she unbuttons my shirt and rips it open ignoring the last button.

Sam falls back to me continuing to exceed my expectations. I begin sliding off her skin tight jeans right as she goes for my neck. The sensations I feel right now can't be put into words. Her jeans slide off her body leaving her sexy pink lingerie covering her. I never took Sam for the pink type but I'm definitely not complaining.

More and more clothing begins to fly in every direction, leaving both of us wearing practically nothing. I watch as she comes up for air once more, this time only wearing a bra and underwear. She moves her hands to her back, beginning to unhook her bra. I come up to her lips and kiss her until she manages to get it. Every second on her lips is worth a lifetime. I slowly pull away just as she takes it off, revealing her beyond impressive cleavage to me. Something I've only been able to see in previews. But staring right in front of me was the whole show.

Pressing herself back up against me we both fall back to the ground. I feel the blanket twisting around us, locking us close together. The feeling of the soft grass working its way into certain places and the night air dancing around us. In the moment of truth I slide the last article of clothing off her body leaving us completely naked under the moonlit sky. Her body is so beautiful. I kiss her neck again and again leaving her moaning for more. "Silas…" she says full of pleasure. "Finish it…"

I quickly return to her lips and force myself inside her. She lets out a loud moan. I move in and out faster and faster, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "Yes!" she shouts. "Silas! Yes!"

_*A while later*_

We both fall back to the ground breathing heavily wrapped in the picnic blanket at the water's edge. "Wow" she manages to say. "You sure know how to finish it." I smile. "You weren't too bad yourself." Sam rests her head on my bare chest. Minutes pass as we stare back at the night sky, attempting to take everything in. "Did you ever think when we first met, that we'd ever be where we are right now?" She kisses my shoulder as I await her answer. "If I had thought this is where we'd be so many months from now… I probably would have thought myself crazy to be sleeping with such an arrogant bastard." "Gee thanks" I laugh.

"But….. I guess I can call myself crazy… because this was probably one of the best nights I've ever had." Sam snuggles up to me. We slowly drift asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Morning After**

_*Silas*_

I wake up to the sun creeping over the horizon, with Sam still attached to me. Both of us still naked under the blanket surrounded by nature and scattered pieces of clothing. I kiss her forehead to gently wake her up. "Hi" she says newly groggy. "Did we sleep here all night?"

I smile at her question. "Yea" I answer. She smiles back but suddenly snaps out of it. "Oh God. I was supposed to pick Danny up from my mom's around midnight." "I'm sure your mother didn't mind the little guy for a few extra hours." I begin kissing her neck. She moans. "And I don't think she'll mind for a few more" I continue. Sam lets me mess around with her for a little bit before interrupting.

"I really should get going Silas…" She gets up to go find her clothes leaving me lying on the ground. "In a hurry to get interrogated about where you were all night?" She laughs at my remark. I watch as she puts her bra back on, followed by her shirt. "I think I liked it better when you were taking your clothes off." She walks back over to me and kisses me on the lips.

"Just imagine next time." She forces me back to the ground before returning to her scavenger hunt. I stand up to go find mine as well. "Be glad I chose a location where we wouldn't be disturbed. The way things were going anybody within a mile radius would have thought someone was being murdered." She punches me in the shoulder. "Shut Up!"

I kiss her, aching for round 2 but I know it's a long shot. I find my last piece of clothing and put it on. Sam's still searching around. "I can't find my underwear" she says. "For all we know they ended up in the water." Sam just slides her jeans over her bare lower half then slips her shoes on. "Ready?" I ask. "Yep." I fold up the blanket and put it in the car. Sam and I get in and drive back to the lake house.

We pull in the driveway. "I'll save you the pain of walking me to the door, since my mom is probably already awake." "I would usually take my chances, but seeing the talk I got from her yesterday…" I kiss her goodbye. She walks up to the front porch, but stops to smile back at me before going in.


End file.
